This section provides background information related to the various embodiments disclosed in the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Conventional aerosol spray cans of various typed experience the effect of settling of contents within the can after a period of storage, and require subsequent mixing of the contents prior to use. Most paint shakers now available are specialized and costly to the average homeowner, who infrequently has a need to mix the contents of an aerosol paint can and cannot justify the expense and storage space required for a specialized paint shaking or mixing machine. Several devices have been developed for utilizing a common homeowner tool to mix paint, but such devices are unwieldy and cumbersome to use.